The invention relates to a suction unit comprising a suction apparatus, a dirt collection container, a filter device, wherein the dirt collection container is connected in terms of flow via the filter device to the suction apparatus, and a cleaning device for the filter device, which cleaning device comprises an external-air valve device.
The invention also relates to a method for operating a suction unit, wherein the suction unit comprises a suction apparatus, a dirt collection container, a filter device, wherein the dirt collection container is connected in terms of flow via the filter device to the suction apparatus, and a cleaning device for the filter device, which cleaning device comprises an external-air valve device.
WO 2012/107103 A1 describes a method for cleaning a filter of a vacuum cleaner, in which method the suction power of a suction apparatus is increased in order to transfer an external-air valve into an open valve position and is later reduced again.